


like lovers on the open shore

by dogyeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogyeom/pseuds/dogyeom
Summary: a collection of seventeen ficlets & blurbs, mostly requested by my friends.





	1. wonkyeom ~ any other world

**Author's Note:**

> pairing ~ wonkyeom  
> prompt ~ cuddles

~

 

Wonwoo knocks on Seokmin’s door, the cuffs of his cardigan wrapped around his hands. It’s 3 AM and Seokmin is definitely asleep but Wonwoo can’t, so he’s here. He hears a groan from inside and takes that as an invitation to open the door and shuffle in. Seokmin’s cute little  _ piss-off-I’m-tired _ face pops out from his duvet, but softens when he clocks who it is. Wonwoo notices this. 

 

Wonwoo silently pads over to his bed and climbs in. He nestles into Seokmin’s chest and slots their legs together, Seokmin’s strong thighs entwined with his skinny ones. Wonwoo’s content sigh as Seokmin wraps his arms around him makes the younger smile into his hair. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Seokmin whispers. “Or did you just feel like spooning?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Do you want to talk or just go to sleep?” Seokmin prays that he wants the former. He misses Wonwoo. They live together, work together,  _ breathe _ together - but Seokmin always misses Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo mumbles something into the pillow that Seokmin doesn’t quite catch. Seokmin pokes at his belly to prompt him to repeat. 

 

“Cuddles,” Wonwoo breathes, giggling slightly at Seokmin’s tickle. “Just wanted to cuddle.”

 

Seokmin buries his nose into Wonwoo’s curls. He’s satisfied with that. Wonwoo’s breathing evens out and Seokmin guesses he’s sinking into sleep.

 

He wants to whisper the words tickling his mind into Wonwoo’s hair. There are a lot of things that come to the tip of his tongue when he’s with the older boy. It makes him laugh, really, because no one would guess. Not even their own members. The two of them are quiet. Subtle and coy. They hardly spend time together in front of cameras or on non-schedule days. Jeonghan likes to joke that they’re the _ cat and mouse _ of the groups. Polar opposites. 

 

This isn’t the first time Wonwoo has stayed awake until he can hear Seungcheol snoring before slipping out of his room into Seokmin’s, snuggling until the managers rustle through to get them to schedules and everyone is too bleary eyed and busy with gathering themselves to notice. 

 

Seokmin decides against, in the end. He knows Wonwoo probably already knows that he loves him. He’s smart like that. 

 

He falls asleep with his mouth pressed into Wonwoo’s neck and dreams of holding him like this forever.


	2. seokhan ~ step with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing ~ seokhan  
> prompt ~ stargazing

 

_ step one: come a little closer _

 

Seokmin didn’t want to say that he was cold. Spring may have come but the night air in April was still bitter. Goosebumps had bubbled across his bare arms and it was hard to stop his teeth from clattering. 

 

But, Jeonghan’s hand in his was warm. The elder stared above them. The sky was clear (which shocked Seokmin. He can’t remember the last time he could see this many stars) and Jeonghan babbled about the constellations, occasionally pointing up and pressing out a  _ ‘Can you see it?’  _ onto Seokmin.

 

“Joshua told me about these,” Jeonghan breathed out, a cloud of condensation billowing from his lips as he spoke. Seokmin wondered if the cold was bothering Jeonghan too. He didn’t seem to show it. “You know that globe he has, he taught me most of them. I’m not as good as him though.”

 

_ This is Jeonghan _ , Seokmin thought. _ Always comparing himself to others in absolutely everything _ . He felt a pinch inside his belly and he knows it wasn’t due to the cold. 

 

“Am I boring you?” Jeonghan rolled his head away from the sky to look at Seokmin. Their faces were close, noses almost touching. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Seokmin whispered, his voice barely reaching Jeonghan’s ears - a rarity for the younger boy. “It’s cool. And I like listening to you talk.”

 

Jeonghan blushed. Seokmin felt a shiver at that.

 

“Are you cold? Why don’t you snuggle up to me then, I’m like a radiator.”

 

Seokmin didn’t hesitate. 

  
  


_ step two: rest upon my shoulder _

 

“I can’t think about it for too long,” Jeonghan broke the silence. “All that stuff. Space and stars. It’s amazing but it makes me feel small. How big the universe is and everything out there, it’s like all my problems suddenly mean nothing - like I’m not important.”

 

“You are important.” Seokmin just can’t help himself. 

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “I hope so.”

 

“You are,” Seokmin moved his head so that it fit into the curve of Jeonghan’s shoulder. The angle was awkward and just the smallest bit uncomfortable, but Seokmin wanted to be closer to him. “You don’t need to think about all that. It’s here what is important.  _ Your _ universe.”

 

“You’re my universe.” Jeonghan said. 

 

Seokmin smiled into his skin. “I know.”

 

_ step three: i’m calling you baby, three steps away from me.  _


	3. boojun ~ staring at the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing ~ boojun  
> prompt ~ university

Junhui stares at the back of the same head every day. He’s never paid attention during his lectures anyway, always finding other pointless activities to silently occupy himself with. This term had seen him slinking into the same seat each day - two rows directly behind a blue-haired boy with a boisterous laugh. 

 

Junhui is quiet. The  _ speaks-when-spoken-to _ type. He likes to observe people. He likes picking people out and imagining the world that revolves around them from the impression they put out in that moment. One may believe it to be an odd hobby, but Junhui grows bored of strangers easily and his little analyses never last long. The old lady sat a way from him in the cafe. The first year napping in the library. The customers that bustle through his work at the university’s campus stationary shop. 

 

Junhui didn’t notice that this subject was different and had a vice on his attention until one unfortunate Wednesday when someone had stolen the seat he had silently claimed and he was forced to resign to a row further away from blue-haired boy. 

 

He likes the way that this boy laughs. He’s a nuisance, really. A distraction to everyone. Too loud - a class clown. Some may say he’s immature by behaving like a high school student with the necessity to make dry comments every so often. But Junhui likes it. He likes that this boy is the opposite of him. He’s all self-assured, quick-witted and non-serious. Junhui feels magnetized towards him. 

 

“I know that I’m devilishly handsome and utterly irresistible, but I’m also prone to be a little uncomfortable by strangers drilling holes into the back of my head.” The cocky voice interrupts Junhui as he packs his unused notebook and pens into his bag.

 

The boy is smiling, his eyes  _ gleaming _ . Junhui feels like he’s staring right into the sun and hell at the same time. 

 

“I’m sorry… I zone out sometimes.” Junhui mumbles, red embarrassment creeping up to his face. 

 

“At least have the balls to tell me you fancy me,” The boy  _ winks _ at him. Junhui wants to cry. 

 

“I’m Seungkwan. Do you want my number or not?”


	4. soonwoo ~ stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing ~ soonwoo  
> prompt ~ candles

~

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

 

Soonyoung spins on his heel and nearly knocks the frighteningly handsome shopkeeper from his feet. 

 

“Just browsing?”

 

Soonyoung nods with a gulp, still clutching the pink jar in his hands as he looks up at him. He normally never gets embarrassed like this around boys. Soonyoung is the type to make others flustered, a born flirt. But this guy is  _ beautiful _ \- in the way that rockstars, supermodels and actors are beautiful, the untouchable kind of beautiful - and Soonyoung doesn’t find himself browsing independent candle shops on Friday afternoons very often. Not really his scene. 

 

“I’m looking for a Mother’s day gift.” Soonyoung explains. “I’m not sure what she would like.”

 

The boy - his name-tag reads  _ Wonwoo _ and Soonyoung really likes how that sounds in his head - takes him round shelves and shows him how the candles are organised by scent. He babbles enthusiastically, like nothing excites him more than talking about lumps of wax. Soonyoung doesn’t really listen, he doesn’t have the eye (or…  _ nose _ ?) for this kind of thing and frankly, most of them smell the same to him. 

 

“-and then most of our citrus scents are here.  _ Lemon Slices _ and  _ Orangeburst _ are really popular, especially with older women. Most of my customers are of that demographic and they really like these for their kitchens and living rooms.” Wonwoo says with a chuckle. Soonyoung decides that he loves his laugh a lot. 

 

“If you can’t decide, I have a set of small jars with a range of scents that would make a really good gift.” 

 

“That sounds perfect.” Soonyoung grins. 

  
  


~

  
  


Soonyoung is smitten. He’s not spent more than ten minutes with Wonwoo from the candle shop but the boy is already swarming around Soonyoung’s brain day in and day out. He falls into a routine of deliberately marching to the shopping centre after his lectures, seeking out the candle shop and browsing under the pretense that he has a sudden and intense new fascination with candles. Soonyoung’s windowsill is seeing itself burdened with little candle jars and his wallet is finding itself feeling lighter and lighter, but the boy doesn’t care. 

 

Wonwoo smells of lavender and coffee and wears large knitted sweaters that make him look tiny and hums along to the indie tunes he plays from his radio and Soonyoung swears he’s a little bit in love. 

 

“You know, if you smell the lid you get a better picture of the fragrance.” Wonwoo sneaks up on him as he’s pretending to inspect a candle labelled  _ Beach Dreams _ . “You’ll only get the top note if you smell the wax. Here, let me show you,”

 

Wonwoo takes the lid from his hands, brushing his fingers slowly against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung isn’t daft, and he’s master at his own craft. It doesn’t take a second to clock onto Wonwoo’s game. 

 

“Here,” Wonwoo sniffs at the candle lid with a smile. “The fragrance is condensed in the jar, so it all accumulates at the top. You can get the base, middle  _ and _ top note from the lid.”

 

Wonwoo passes the lid back to Soonyoung who sniffs at the lid. He hums in acknowledgement. It smells good, Soonyoung can say that. What he couldn’t say is  _ what _ it smells of. 

 

“Is there a reason why you’ve been coming in here almost everyday since you bought that gift for your mother?” Wonwoo inquires, something like a smirk playing at his lips.

 

“Well…” Soonyoung starts, but is unsure of how to finish. 

 

“You know, you don’t have to spend all of your student loan on candles that I know you’re not lighting just because you want to see me.” 

 

Soonyoung kind of feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. He really didn’t expect Wonwoo to be this upfront. Soonyoung decides he needs to challenge him. Flirting is his authority, after all. “Is this you asking me out?”

 

“No way,” Wonwoo says. “I’m not letting you make me do the dirty work.”

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “When do you get off work? You’re coming to get coffee with me.”

 

“Oh am I?” Wonwoo grins wider than Soonyoung has seen him before. 

 

“I’ll pay if you let me change some of these cheesy ass candle names.”

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry rochelle i don't know anything about candles but i did my best


	5. seokhui ~ make you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing ~ seokhui  
> prompt ~ cats

~

 

Junhui almost kills Seokmin when he jumps onto his belly where the younger boy is lounging across the sofa. Seokmin yelps in surprise and pain, kicking at Junhui until he rolls off the sofa and onto the floor in a heap of long limbs and giggles. 

 

“You’re a pest,” Seokmin snaps. 

 

“I try my hardest.” 

 

“Is there a reason you’re trying to wind me?”

 

Junhui looks at him with a shit-eating grin, his eyes sparkling like he’s just found the key to a millionaire's safe. “Guess what!”

 

“What?” Seokmin is equally exasperated and intrigued with his boyfriend’s game. 

 

“You have to guess.”

 

“I don’t know, Junnie. It could be anything with you. Did you finally fix your hot dog grill?”

 

“Don’t remind me about that.” Junhui frowns. “No, it’s not to do with hot dogs. It’s the convenience store at the end of the street. You know how they shut it down?”

 

“Yeah, they were converting it into a cafe, right?”

 

“They have! And guess what?”

 

“Jun, I just told you I’m not good at your dumb guessing games.” Seokmin sighs. 

 

“Cats!” Junhui exclaims, jumping back up onto the sofa and practically squealing with childlike glee. “They have cats! It’s a cat cafe!”

 

“Oh?” Seokmin seems unphased.

 

“Why aren’t you excited? This is the best thing that has happened in forever… We have to go. Like, now.” 

 

Junhui scrambles from the sofa and makes a beeline for their coats that hang on the back of the front door. Seokmin is tired, his shift at work was long and he spent the evening hunched over his laptop trying to punch out a report. The last thing he wants right now is to go out again, certainly not to a  _ cat _ cafe. He considers a protest, but Junhui is hopping with excitement and Seokmin is incredibly fond. He can’t deny him anything. 

 

So they go to the cafe. They pay for an hour and order drinks, an iced coffee for Junhui and a hot chocolate for Seokmin. The cats mill around the cafe freely, curling themselves against furniture and scratch posts or jumping across the agility walls. 

 

Junhui is on cloud nine. Cats swarm around him like he’s a god and he scratches and plays with all of them, dividing his attention equally - a smile never leaving his face. Seokmin watches him with a heart fit to burst. 

 

The first sneeze doesn’t phase Junhui. It’s really not out of character for Seokmin, his nose sensitive to dust and dander. It’s the twenty consecutive sneezes a minute later that draw Junhui’s attention away from the crowd of felines. 

 

“Minnie, are you alright?” Junhui slides into the armchair next to his boyfriend. “Baby, your eyes are all red. What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s um… nothing, Junnie. Don’t worry.”

 

“Seokmin, a-” Seokmin cuts the older off with another sneeze. He rubs at his eyes to attempt to relieve the irritation. 

 

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me you’re allergic to cats?”

 

Seokmin sighs. “I don’t know…”

 

Junhui takes his hand and drags him to the counter, retrieving their shoes and coats. They step into the night air and Seokmin feels the difference in his sinuses almost instantly. 

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Junhui scolds him, slipping his arms under his to cuddle against his chest. 

 

“You looked so excited. And you were having such a good time, I know how much you love cats- I didn’t want to spoil your fun.”

 

“You prioritising my hobbies over your own health is really worrying.”

 

“It’s because I love you.” Seokmin buries his head into Junhui’s neck and tickles kisses against his skin. 

 

Junhui pushes out something between a sigh and a giggle from his lips. “I love you too, which is why I’m taking you to the nearest pharmacy to get some antihistamine.”

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this reminded me so much of when i went to a rabbit cafe and discovered quickly that i'm allergic to rabbits. wasn't fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this first one wasn't a request just something i bashed out while i was bored because i love wonkyeom more than life. if u have any request for a blurb plz leave a comment. this collection is for me to practice and improve my writing <3


End file.
